Total Drama Wawanakwa
by Olivie Paye
Summary: All 52 original competitors along with 8 new ones (4 boys and 4 girls) compete for 1,000,000 dollars at the newly restored Camp Wawanakwa.


**This is not first come, first serve.**

**Yes, I borrowed some of this from my friend Josephine Zay.**

**Detail, please. I will not accept your character if you just say yes or no to the questions.**

**Submit by Review**

**Your character cannot be related to a past contestant.**

**You must have an account to sumbit a character.**

**App is on my profile.**

...

What is your full name?:

Pronunciation:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Motivation (What motivates your character to do the things they do?):

Greatest Achievement (What has your character already accomplished that they are most proud of?):

Failures (What has your character failed at in the past?):

Self-Confidence (How much confidence doe your character have in themself?):

Traumas (What past occurrences negatively affect your character in the present?):

Embarrassments (What kinds of things is your character embarrassed about?):

Soothers (What calms your character down?):

Worst Memory:

Favorite Dream:

Worst Nightmare:

Regrets (What has your character done that they wish they could take back?):

Musical Instrument: (What instrument can your character play, if any?):

Phobias (What is your character afraid of?):

Hobbies (What activity or interest does your character pursue simply for pleasure?):

Pet Peeves (What kind of things just get your character's nerves?):

Linguistic (How good is your character with words, written and spoken?):

Musical (How clear is your character's perception to sounds, music, tones, and rhythms?):

Etiquette (What actions does your character use to demonstrate their morality?):

Attitude (How does your character act most of the time?):

Outlook on Life (How does your character see life? Dismal? Happy? Boring?):

Communication (How does your character communicate with other people?):

Dominance (How firmly does your character stand their ground over others?):

Ego (How downright amazing does your character think they are?):

Emotional Stability:

Expression (How does your character express themself?):

Liveliness (How energetic is your character?):

Mannerisms (How does your character commonly act?):

Patience:

Reputation (How is your character viewed by their peers?:

Sociability (How much does your character like to interact with other people?):

Status (What is their social status? Quiet? Popular? Dead?):

Emotional Status:

Expletives (What words does your character use to express their anger?):

Class:

Role Models:

Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?:

Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?:

How good is your personal hygiene?:

Do you wear perfume or cologne?:

What is your preferred style of dress?:

Do you wear jewellery or other accessories?:

Handicaps:

Medication:

Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them. What do you cal them?:

Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.:

Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.:

How close are you to your family in general?:

Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?:

Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?:

Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?:

Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?:

How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?:

Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?:

Would you call yourself a perfectionist?:

Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?:

How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?:

What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfilment?:

Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?:

Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?:

Do people consider you to be trustworthy?:

Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?:

List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.:

Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?:

Do you have any good habits?:

Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?:

Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?:

Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?:

Are you particularly athletic?:

Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?:

Do you speak more than one language?:

Are you particularly artistic?:

Do you have any talent for music?:

Can you dance?:

Do you have any acting talent?:

Can you cook?:

Do you have any knowledge of medicine?:

Who is the most important person in your life and why?:

Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.:

What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?:

Who is the person you respect the most and why?:

Who is the person you despise the most and why?:

Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.:

Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.:

Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?:

How quickly do you judge others?:

How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?:

Do you hold grudges?:

Do you find it easy to make friends?:

How well do you get along with strangers?:

In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?:

Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?:

Do you like spending time alone?:

Are you a listener or a talker?:

Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?:

How would you describe your childhood in general?:

What is your earliest memory?:

Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?:

Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?:

Do you believe in an afterlife?:

Do you believe in miracles?:

Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?:

How much do you value money?:

What are your views on politics?:

Do you support any causes or charities?:

What are your views on lying?:

Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?:

Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?:

Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?:

Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?:

How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?:

Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?:

What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?:

Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?:

Do you drink alcohol?:

Do you smoke?:

Do you use drugs?:

How do you spend a rainy day?:

Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?:

What are your pet peeves?:

What is your greatest strength as a person?:

What is your greatest weakness as a person?:

If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?:

Do you consider yourself to be attractive?:

Do you consider yourself to be a good person?:

What do other people say is your best quality?:

What do other people say is your worst quality?:

Do you care what others think of you?:

What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?:

Orientation (Ex: Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual):

Audition Tape:


End file.
